Code Manly Man
by Erica-chan -.- 1
Summary: #9 oneshot; HANINOZUKA MITSUKUNI x YOU


You love his cuteness. He was more than what you need. He would always be by your side rooting for you, hugging you tight during depressing times, and he would always give you cake. It was both your favorite delicacy.

What seems to be the problem? Well, damn these rumors and your insecurities making a mess with how you perceive your boyfriend as cute or manly? Is he really a man or maybe you're just complicating things so you decided on a mission. A mission to detect Mitsukuni Haninozuka's true nature.

#1 A real man is _STRONG_.

You decided to follow him at school. You spotted him at the library holding a huge book. It kind of looked like an encyclopedia. Why would he need that? No! Focus on the mission! Suddenly, Mori arrived and lifted Honey up; hence, including the huge book. You hid at a dark spot covering your face with your hair. Well, what you saw wasn't sufficient enough to conclude things so you carried on with the mission.  
During lunch break, Honey would surely be seen at the host club, you settled to give him a surprise visit. You got in and swiftly hid behind a curtain, from there you saw Honey being spoonfed with cake by Mori. The scene was so cute that you forgot the real deal for being there. Instinctively, you took a picture.

"That would be a dollar," Someone whispered on your ear.

"Eeeh?!" You turned around and saw Kyoya in his signature business look.

He then loosened up and tapped your shoulder, "I was just joking." You both laughed at his remark.

A hand, suddenly, whisked Kyoya's grip from you. It even made Kyoya spin around 3 times and land on the comfy majestic chair.

"Wah! Kyoya, are you alright?" You rushed towards him but a strong grip held you from where you stood.

You looked back, " Honey? Di-di-did-"

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Honey repeated what you said with a sorry smile but fiery eyes were plastered on his face.

"Nothing to worry about. Ehem! Excuse me. I have to attend other businesses." Kyoya adjusted his tie and fled immediately.

"Uh... ano..." You were scratching your head not understanding the situation.

"_-chan, would you like to eat cake with me?" Honey said with blushy cheeks and a cute smile. Who could resist this widdle bunny? (^w^)

"Of course!"

Honey held your hand and led you to a two-seater table. You both ate strawberry cakes yet at the end of the day, there was still doubt in your head whether Honey is strong or not. If he was the person who whisked Kyoya then mission accomplished but you didn't saw it in action; to see is to believe. Damn your stubbornness, you decided to investigate further.

#2 A real man is _SWEET_.

Another day at school, another chance to find out on whether Honey is just a cute boy or classy man. (A/N: cringe) Today, you are planning on whether to let Honey hug or kiss you, or maybe both. The only major problem is today wouldn't be the best time for that due to comprehensive exams. No! Nothing is stopping you.

To: Bunny ^w^  
xx Would you like to study with me before the exam starts? I'm at our usual place in the library. xx

After 10 minutes of waiting and studying, you decided to have a power nap. As you leaned on the table, someone poked your side. It made you laugh. The librarian SSSSHHHed you to silence and pointed the 'Observe Silence' banner.

"Sheesh!" You gasped and faced the culprit. It was Honey stifling a laugh.

"Yah! Why did you do that?" You whispered.

"What?" He whispered back moving an inch closer.

"Why did you do that?" You replied and looked away, suddenly conscious with Honey's closeness.

"Do what?" Cake flourished your nostrils as Honey whispered unto your ear. It made you stiffen on your seat.

"No-nothing," This is what you have planned but both of you are in the library so who knows, maybe someone would report for public display of affection.

"I got to go, Honey, see you after exams." You arranged the books inside your bag while Honey looked at you with puppy eyes. Control yourself, you thought, think about the grades.

Honey sighed, "Okay. Okay, but I will walk you to the exam rooms."

After a few minutes, "We are here." You exclaimed. Though, it is kind of sad that the mission would be postponed due to exams.  
"Fighting, Honey-kun! I know you can do-" Your eyes grew wide as Honey hugged you tight and kissed your forehead reassuringly like everything would be fine. He then ran cutely to his assigned room with hands both covering his tomato cheeks. Just the right inspiration you need before the exams.

#3 A real man is _SEXY_.

Just one more evidence and definitely, you would see him as a man. There are no classes today so you decided to visit him in his home.  
As you arrived in front of the huge mansion, err somewhat a mini-castle, you were ushered inside and taken to Honey's bedroom.

"Please do not disturb him while sleeping but do feel at home." A maid told you. Well, you were confused whether it was a welcome or a warning.

"Haaaa... pu-pu-pu-pu-pu, Haaaa... pu-pu-pu-pu-pu,"

You looked at where that cute sound came from. It was on the bed, a sleeping Honey-kun in his cake-printed pajamas. He was such a cute sight so you took pictures for mementos. You sat at the side of the bed and stared at him. He looked so delicate and pure. You started to question the purpose of your self-made mission.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" You whispered. "Honey, I'm sorry for doing this to you. I was insecure of others who brag about their handsome, masculine and buff-bodied boyfriends that my way of thinking was tainted. I even compared you to others when there is no need for comparison. I'm not even great myself yet you accepted me. I love you, Honey, please forgive me." You were at the brink of tears when his hand suddenly grabbed your waist and forced you to rest on top of him.

"Oy. What are you doing?"

Your eyes grew wide as Honey spoke to you. He was... different, totally different from the Honey you knew. What the other OHSHC members told you about Honey when disturbed from sleep was true.

"You need to be punished." He said with droopy but serious eyes. He lifted his hand. Oh no! You shut your eyes waiting for the pang of pain but instead, he held your head against his and kissed you. The kiss grew deeper until both of you grasped for air. He smirked at your blush and licked his lips seductively.

"Way to start my morning but I don't want to get out of my bed just yet." Your heart raced as Honey's legs enclosed yours. He hugged your waist as he buried his face at the crook of your neck. You closed your eyes and waited. After a few heartbeats, you heard the cute snore again.

"Haaaa... pu-pu-pu-pu-pu, Haaaa... pu-pu-pu-pu-pu,"

You chuckled as the aggressive and Honey fell asleep. He really is full of surprises. A strong, sweet and sexy man is great but all you really need is this cute boy who loves you more than cake.

* * *

 **I have updated! How was it? I have always imagined Honey's other personality to be aggressive and sexy.  
Anyway, next time for sure, I will post a long KNB harem story :)**

 **I love talking to you all! You can request me stories or let us share ideas about our favorite anime scenes**


End file.
